Time Flew By
by Xliaf27
Summary: A family would always be a family no matter what. Garp and ASL moments. Series of One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea suddenly pop up in my mind when my bestfriend called me earlier and we kinda chat about how time flew quickly. Before you know it, everything is gradually changing. Hope you enjoy this fic!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

In an island somewhere in east blue, a three figure was crouching in a circular position. Two of them were roughly ten years of age and the last one was about in his seven years of existence.

"Brothers, you get what I'm trying to point out?" The black haired boy with freckles in his cheeks blurted staring back and forth towards his companions.

"Yeah, we just have to prepare a surprise gift to grandpa in his birthday for him to permit us to become pirates!" The seven year old boy replied excitedly.

"Hmmm, what present do you think he would like?" the blond mused.

"Of course! That would be meat!" Luffy answered eagerly with a drool forming at the edge of his lips. The noble child shook his head, already used at his brother's meat obsession.

A sly grin had formed on his confident face. "Getting such a thing he would like would be a piece of cake Sabo." The other boys looked at him curiously. "I found this on Magra and Dogra's cabinet." He flashed a stack of pictures in front of the boys. "I think old men liked something as this." He pointed his index finger on it.

"Eh, what's so good in that?" Luffy asked cocking his head.

.

During Makino's visit in Mount Corvo, she had learned the plan of the boys to surprise Garp. She insisted to prepare some food in the party which Luffy found it amazing.

In one of his regular trips checking out his three grandsons, Garp was beyond taken aback. Usually, a pit hole always welcomed him but this time it wasn't. It's been a long time since he experienced this heart-warming birthday party for an old man at his age. And to think that the troublesome little boys were the one who initiated this made his heart so blissful.

Nothing can measure up to his grandsons. They maybe very naughty and stubborn but the boys could be this cute once in a while.

But imagine the horror of the vice admiral when he opened the presents of his grandsons. First was a pile of nude images of some random hot babes stung his eyes. It was from Ace. Another wrapped thing he opened and it turned out to be a handbook of how to become a famous pirate guide inside it. That was the gift from Sabo. Apparently, it's one of the blond boy's favorite book, so he thought it would the best gift ever. Garp felt like strangling the _innocent_ bandit who was raising the children. And last but surely not the least was from Luffy. It seems like he was slowly opening a Pandora box knowing that the child was the most eccentric one. He carefully tore the package and after seeing it, Garp immediately closed it within milliseconds.

He sighed in exasperation. His grandchildren never failed to give him a heart attack. After a minute of calming himself, he noticed that there was a note among their gifts. His eyes scanned it.

" _Grandpa, hope you like our presents. We work hard to get those for you." –Love ASL_

A childish doodle that he figured as an image of three smiley faces was at the bottom of the paper. There was a grin forming at his lips. Though their presents for him were very outrageous still he felt warm inside. The brats were the most important thing in his life, his inspiration and though at the same time the source of his conventional headache.

He glanced at the three boys across who were smiling at him.

"So old man, you touched by it?" Ace asked mischievously confident.

"Ahem, I suppose it's not that bad." His voice was gruff.

"Yay! Then gramps, you would now listen to our request, don't you?" Luffy was jumping up and down.

There was a sweat drop forming at Sabo and Ace's foreheads.

"Request?" Garp suddenly wondered. Did they do it just to bribe him for something they wanted all along?

The bombshell blabbermouth of their youngest brother had been switched on. They had planned to subtly tell the old man their demand but it seems like it won't be the case anymore.

"Yeah, permit us to be a pirate!" Luffy swayed his arms from his side as if justifying his words. "Allow me to become the Pirate King!" His two brothers sensed the familiar dark aura surrounding their Grandpa at the seven year old boy's loud remark. Garp was cupping his knuckles dangerously with an angry vein popping on his temple. And Ace was certain that this time he looked ten times enraged.

Sabo and Ace made a move to start running for their lives as they shout an "IDIOT LUFFY!"

The mayor sighed at the habitual display. Makino just giggled at the scene. Curly Dadan didn't care anymore as long as he, I mean she wasn't the receiver of the vice admiral's fist of love.

.

Somewhere in his room, he was looking at the picture frame. The image of the three little boys grinning ear to ear flashing at the camera and Garp was in the middle with a smile full of joy during his birthday ten years ago. But now remembering those memories didn't help but to let a flow of tears coming out from his eyes. Several months ago, Ace was gone and Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

It felt like a blink of an eye, everything turned upside down. A pirate will always be an enemy of a marine but a family would forever be a family no matter what. He did his best to guide them to choose the right path that he knew was the better above all. But to no avail. In the end, they decided to become an outlaws.

For a few seconds, a knock from the door in his office was heard. The old man wiped his tears away as he said an "enter". A marine soldier appeared saying that they had caught a group of pirates wanna be young boys under custody. He was asking the vice admiral what would they do to the lads.

Garp let out a sigh. He walked towards the exit as he grabbed his coat. "I will teach them the right path to take." He said with full of resolve.

.

.

 **A/N: Hope you leave a review guys ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to make this a series of mini one-shots. Thanks for the favs, reviews and follow. Also, I'll be using "Jiji" instead of "old man" when Ace called Garp. Hope you don't mind.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Sabo was gone. He had sailed on the sea much earlier than what they have planned. Ace would never be able to see his brother and bestfriend again.

His tiny chest felt like being pricked by a thousand needles. Ace was blaming himself. If he only brought back Sabo when his parents took him from them, he might've been saved. Ace was standing on the highland mountain looking at the seemingly unending horizon ahead. The sea looked calm and melancholic. It's been a week already since Sabo had passed on and his little brother Luffy was weeping like a girl every moment calling out Sabo. Ace wanted to cry too but he knew he needs to man up. He didn't want Luffy to see that he was weak.

He needs to act like a big brother he was.

Out of a blue, the ten year old freckled boy turned his head behind. Someone was approaching. He glanced at the figure across. The old man emerged. A moment of silence passed before Garp spoke.

"Here you are Ace." The vice admiral walked towards his grandson. There were visible scratches in his face. His shirt was somehow a bit tattered. Apparently Garp had been caught by several booby traps in climbing the highland mountain. He noted how the brats were growing expert in it. But he didn't address it further. Not this time when his boys were mourning.

He continued to mutter, "I heard about what happened to your brother." There was a tint of loneliness in his voice. "Dadan told me that Luffy wasn't eating his meal anymore and he keeps on crying."

"Luffy is such a weak. Sabo won't like it if we continue on weeping over his lost. "The little boy spoke like an adult. He brought back his head to stare at the blue ocean again.

"Ace.." Garp suddenly extended his arms lowering himself to hold the boy. "Ace, it's okay to cry." The ten year old child was taken aback but eventually, Ace found himself snuggling at the old man's broad chest. "You're still a kid." Garp tightened his embrace. "Even a grown-up man needs to let out his depression once in a while." He tenderly cooed the little child.

After a few seconds Ace began to wail. "Jiji.." At the sound of his tiny shaking voice, Garp couldn't help his heart but to constrict in sorrow seeing the boy in agony. "My brother is gone…"Ace was speaking in between his sobs. "I miss him." Garp made a comforting shushing tone.

The vice admiral had always wanted his boys to become a marine. In that way he could always watch them. Though they would be at risk from time to time fighting outlaws but Garp knew it was better to be a soldier that led a life fairly normal compare to a pirate with a bounty being chased on, that everyone seems to be going after their heads.

Garp gently squeezed Ace against his chest protectively. The little boy had always been acting so mature despite his age. The old man was constantly wishing for his grandsons to live an ordinary life. He had learned the painful side. What happened to their fathers. A man who was known to be the greatest devil cursed by majority of the people and another man who was branded as the most wanted fugitive by the world government. He didn't want Ace and Luffy to follow that hard path.

-KxR-

 **A/N: if you have requests, feel free to comment it.**

 **To Guest** : I hope you like this chapter too.

 **To OctaveTea** : I totally agree, Garp needs more love. At first I was a bit against his actions but after I had watched how he cried beside Ace in the execution platform, I totally sympathized him. It made me cry. Garp is one of the best characters in the series. Thanks.

 **To Escha** : You're welcome and thank you also for the lovely feedback.


End file.
